


Smutember 2019 Slow It Down

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, Booty Calls, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Another short one. Candace and jeremy tries to take it slow. Emphasis on try





	Smutember 2019 Slow It Down

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember requested by anon

“Candace, Candace, Candace! Slow it down!”

Candace came to a complete stop. Her boyfriend, Jeremy, laid underneath her. “Baby are you hurt?” 

“No, no. It’s just that you were riding me pretty hard.” 

“Heh, heh. Yeah. I can get pretty intense. So you wanna stop?” 

“No, no. But maybe we should take it slow and go gently.” 

“Okay.” 

Placing a hand onto his chest. Candance began riding herself onto his cock. As per Jeremy’s request, she took it nice and slow. She rose herself up and down on his shaft, savoring the sensations that were flooding her body. Her chest rose with each slow steady breaths. 

Jeremy, for his part, was not taking an inactive part in their lovemaking. His hands were all over Candace’s generous ass as he bucked into her. 

Feeling the pressure building in her groin, Candace braced for her orgasm. She let herself succumb to the pleasure and collapsed onto her boyfriend. Jeremy soon followed. 

“See,” he told his girlfriend. “Going slow can be fun.”


End file.
